soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SoulKingdomCreator
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Soul Kingdom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Awesome wiki! I read the articles here and they look cool and interesting! (MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks. It's not much, but it's a good start. I's a free fanfic wiki, but the fics need to be appropriate. So... do you think you can help out a little once TotM is done? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 21:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I can help! (MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you, Mole. I can always count on you for anything. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 00:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, if wanted, could I join your wiki here? Grounded4life (talk) 03:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I had an idea where Nickelodeon characters travel to the future in a crossover. They find that their universes merged and the "NEW WORLD" known as Nicktropolis is currently going through a war against the robotic nation. To save their future, the nicktoons must stop the power hungry dictator of Nicktropolis and save the world from the Robotic Apocolypse. It sounds a little childish but it will be awesome. May I add it? Grounded4life (talk) 14:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) May I? Grounded4life (talk) 17:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) It is a game. Grounded4life (talk) 18:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Can I sinse it is a game? Grounded4life (talk) 21:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) If that's the case, I'll think of something else. This is your wiki. You're the boss. :) Grounded4life (talk) 02:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Not to be pushy, but I want your wiki to contain only things you like, so could you teel me some of your favorite games/series? Grounded4life (talk) 02:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I have a perfect idea for a Crash game if that'd be okay. Grounded4life (talk) 13:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin?? What do you say? I understand if you decline. Grounded4life (talk) 05:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, I have a Ratchet game in mind. It'll be rated teen but not for swearing or things like that. It's like the original trilogy which was T...that and a character smokes a cigar. Would that be okay? Grounded4life (talk) 17:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That Crash game isn't working out. Can I replace it with the Ratchet one? Grounded4life (talk) 01:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Trademark Hey I was thinking of naming my Ratchet game Gears of War because most of it involves robots. But the R&C comics have an issue called Ears of War. That wouldn't be good when it comes to trademarks huh? Grounded4life (talk) 16:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) New Game! Nah that was me being paranoid. So did you check out that game of mine here? MoleFreak23 (talk) 18:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Is it the Manta Ray boss? He's just in a container with water not actually anthropomorphic. That's maybe because I was to lazy to type the whole story. Luca is a Peacock terrorist who managed to overthrow lots of countries and take over other ones. He came from a family of direct flying terrorists that were successful in their jobs but otherwise, killed by someone. He wanted to change all this and set out for Paris and learned about a master thieve's book being there. Since he was normally lazy and preferred to destroy rather than search, he plotted to destroy every corner of Paris just to get ahold of the book. Doing this, he sent some mercenaries to various places to search for valuable fuel for the aircrafts he's going to command. Or is it the villains? Sure, I make a pumpkin anthropomorphic and everyone likes him. I make a millipede anthropomorphic and everyone loses their kinds. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Here you go: Is it the Manta Ray boss? He's just in a container with water not actually anthropomorphic. That's maybe because I was to lazy to type the whole story. Luca is a Peacock terrorist who managed to overthrow lots of countries and take over other ones. He came from a family of direct flying terrorists that were successful in their jobs but otherwise, killed by someone. He wanted to change all this and set out for Paris and learned about a master thieve's book being there. Since he was normally lazy and preferred to destroy rather than search, he plotted to destroy every corner of Paris just to get ahold of the book. Doing this, he sent some mercenaries to various places to search for valuable fuel for the aircrafts he's going to command. Or is it the villains? Sure, I make a pumpkin anthropomorphic and everyone likes him. I make a millipede anthropomorphic and everyone loses their kinds. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh right. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, can I make separate pages for the villains here? I'll even put the game's initials just to know it's mine. (Example...Miles Arthro (ATD)) MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I think I left you a message but ok. MoleFreak23 (talk) 19:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. MoleFreak23 (talk) 22:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh and one question. What kind of fish or aquatic animal (not dolphin or orca) should Boss Bass be? A Bass fish doesn't scream GENERAL OF THE SOUTH for me. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I thought of shark but then it would be very obvious. Beluga works good, but I'll have to think about it. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Haha! Whale Sharks are awesome. But then it would overshadow the real villain which is Prince Nepsidon. Tough one here...Portuguese Man Of War will probably do. Name kinda sounds general enough. These things. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah now that's take a look at these, maybe not. I'll make him a Clownfish. They can survive anemones unlike other fishes so that's something. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure they are but I can't imagine one talking or doing things in a place. They kind of don't move as it says so the Clownfish will do although it may change. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) He'll be either a Lobster, Shrimp or Prawn but I don't know. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope, he's now a Lobster. MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) So what kinds of games can one post here? MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh! So a Mario game can be made here too? MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, expect one in the near future by me. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, how do you add quotes to pages here? I can't seem to add them. Oh and I made the Mario games page here too. MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) You'll have to ask Shrev about that. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) So what do you think of Mario & Luigi: Back in Time? Yeah that was me. I need to finish it up. It's going steady but I'll eventually finish it. MoleFreak23 (talk) 03:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) So which boss in the game sounds interesting to you? MoleFreak23 (talk) 17:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Who's pretty cool? MoleFreak23 (talk) 18:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Just like me, I adore Luigi better than Mario. So awesome that he even has his own year. The Year of Luigi which is this one exactly. So much Luigi-centered games are appearing back-and-forth. MoleFreak23 (talk) 18:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. MoleFreak23 (talk) 18:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) He'll again be the final boss or something? MoleFreak23 (talk) 18:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) He'll be an antagonist? Or a Nobody? MoleFreak23 (talk) 18:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I added two categories...Final Bosses and Main Antagonists if you ever want to use them. Grounded4life (talk) 02:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Those are a lot. I'll read them but not now. Making Wart's article here. MoleFreak23 (talk) 03:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, when is Rayman Legends coming out exactly? I know this is kind of a dumb and weird question but that's how I roll. (Not the dumb thing but the weird thing) MoleFreak23 (talk) 20:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Some questions. So Soul, I have a few questions and/or suggestions to make this wiki better. 1. Admins. Me and Mole I suggest. And you obviously. 2. Badge Points. Nothing too far out there, just basics. 3. Forums. They could attract attention. 4. This one's out there. The main page could consist of a list of each game on this wiki, with links. Question One. Could you please give us a list of series that you would like to see fanfics of, cause I have ideas? Question Two. Last one! Can you please switch the setup to messages rather than talk pages??? It would make things easier. -Sorry to through a glob of things at you...I just believe these things can make this a great wiki.....Grounded4life (talk) 22:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) That's "throw", Ground. And I don't know how to do any of that. I'll have to ask Shrev. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 13:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okat then...sorry for saying glob! Anyway...do you like Jak and Daxter because I have a cool idea? Grounded4life (talk) 18:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, how do you make Japanese letters? MoleFreak23 (talk) 17:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Just to make the Pokémon's Japanese names, that's all. MoleFreak23 (talk) 17:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to say. That was just to be prepared to make them. MoleFreak23 (talk) 17:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Cheers to Luigi and his awesome flamenco abilities! MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) That just proves flamenco Luigi is incredibly awesome. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) When one is busy with such a long story mode in the Super Smash Bros IV Fanfic Wiki, it will take some time. And I'm not talking about the Disney game, I'm talking about my PokéSmash game in that wiki. Which I'm making story modes for it. Oh, and I'm not the only one, Grounded as well needs to finish his things. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we are busy almost everytime. Wait, those are woman actually (according to my mom). MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I at least finished one of PokéSmash's story modes. Flying Type's one to be exact. Although the way I made it sounds a bit farfetched (no I'm not trying to be funny). If you want, read it here. Oh, and I separated it into paragraphs instead of clumps. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it is quite long so yes. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Name Is Hunter really your name? It's so original for a girl, and it's very pretty! Grounded4life (talk) 01:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) It says it on your page. I have an unusual name as well...Grounded4life (talk) 23:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, well. Look what we have here! Your birthday! Well, have a great day and have fun! Happy Birthdqy! MoleFreak23 (talk) 15:51, September 21, 2013 (UTC) My god that game's hard. Although very fun and a little like "cheating" when you play as Nabbit. MoleFreak23 (talk) 16:14, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's a Luigi game. So I bought it the first time I saw it. MoleFreak23 (talk) 16:27, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Wait, wait. I can't be rushed. Going to finish M&L first. MoleFreak23 (talk) 22:41, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Updated M&L! Oh! And changed the Egypt level to a Ancient Greece level instead. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I am so sorry that I missed your birthday. Hope you had a great day!!!!! :D -PS. Could you draw someone for me? Grounded4life (talk) 01:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It's Rylus Maugve from Jak IV....Grounded4life (talk) 22:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Look upwards Soul, for Grounded. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh and by the way, which of the chapter bosses of Mario & Luigi are you most interested in? (I can't start updating the game without this you know) MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, now I can update in peace. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I try to be calm around others but I think the monster inside me is going to pop out soon enough from this anger management dude. You weren't responding to the "which chapter boss are you most looking for" thing in the M&L page so I couldn't start things yet. Easily, I just passed the time doing those things. Oh right, the chapter boss can't be Wart, Wart's chapter is the one I'm doing the last. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, who's the chapter boss (other than Wart and General Guy) that you're most looking forward to? Mine is Bonechill somehow. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. I'll just start the Ancient Greece chapter. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Little question: What is your opinion on Emperor John XIII? MoleFreak23 (talk) 03:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, he's a Mario & Luigi boss, just to let you know. MoleFreak23 (talk) 03:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, just wondering, do you have a YouTube Channel? MoleFreak23 (talk) 16:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Heyyy Don't wory about the drawing...I'll do him. On a side note, could I add a Spyro game? (Or technically a Hunter the Cheetah game.....) Grounded4life (talk) 03:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No, but I was going to wait until they were done before I added it. Grounded4life (talk) 14:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Danke pal. Grounded4life (talk) 14:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually, could you do Rylus? I think you'd do a great job...Grounded4life (talk) 15:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhh, Soul. Did you already ask Shrev about the things you needed here? MoleFreak23 (talk) 17:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I could ask him for you if you want. MoleFreak23 (talk) 17:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul! Just got the help! Here's where you can change them all! See it here. MoleFreak23 (talk) 20:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC)